halofandomcom-20200222-history
Grifball
"In 2554, the Red Army introduced Grifball to the world. By 2557, all other sports had been abandoned." Grifball is a new community created game-type made by Burnie Burns of RoosterTeeth. The game is played as an assault variant, on a customized version of the Foundary map using Forge. Players are given infinite usage of the Gravity Hammer and Energy Sword as a means to attack and defend the other players in the game as they help their ball carrier plant the bomb in the opposing team's goal. While the arena lacks any obstacles, the game becomes extremely intense and strategic as the game relies heavily on teamwork. The arena lacks any sort of cover or obstacles, and is played like a RoosterTeeth inspired game of Rugby. The origin of Grifball can be traced back to an interview with its creator: "In Season 4 of Red vs Blue, Sarge is taking potshots with a sniper rifle at his orange soldier Grif, whom he hates. He’s having a great time and blurts out 'This is the best game since Grifball!' That was written about two years ago and we always wondered what kind of game Grifball would have been. That’s why the ball carrier turns orange – everyone in the game is constantly trying to hammer-smash Grif and even if he scores, he explodes. Either way, Sarge wins." Rules Grifball is a simple game. Two teams of 3-4 players square off in a simple arena in which each team has a goal. The object is to take the ball in the middle of court and put it in the other team’s goal. 1. Scoring a goal earns one point and ends the round. 2. Each match consists of five rounds. The team with at least three points at the end of five rounds wins the match. 3. Each player has a gravity hammer and an energy sword (secondary). 4. Damage is set to 300% with player health set to 10%. One direct hit will kill a player. 5. Dead players respawn in three seconds at their own goal. 6. The ball carrier has a 3x Overshield, 150% speed and turns orange. 7. Friendly players can hurt each other. Making use of the radar is encouraged. 8. In the unlikely event that a player finds themselves thrown outside of the arena (beyond the wall), teleporters situated beyond the playing field have been provided. They will drop you in the middle of the arena. Play is not suspended when a player goes out of bounds. It is the player's duty to return to play. 9. If a ball carrier goes out of bounds, they must return to play within 30 seconds (judged by time on Save Film) or they forfeit the entire match. If they leave the ball beyond the wall, it will reset within 30 seconds. Play is not suspended while the ball or ball carrier is out of bounds. Downloads grifball downloads Source * Grifball announcements on RoosterTeeths homepage * RoosterTeeths Grifball thread *Grifball Official Site Category:Multiplayer